12 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 10 Segregacja odpadów. Odpady organiczne. Papier; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kosmiczny kapitan Donald, odc. 49 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 43 (17 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Potwory i spółka (Monsters); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Peter Docter, David Silverman, Joanna Wizmur; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Pixar Shorts - Nowy samochód Mike'a (Mike's New Car); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Cuchnąca sprawa Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 68 (Horrid Henry’s Smelly Stuff); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13 - Początek - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sprawy życia i serca (Matters of Life and Dating); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Peter Wellington; wyk.:Ricki Lake, Holly Robinson Peete, Rachael Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy - w przerwie ok. 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 126; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Koszmar senny Śpiocha, odc. 147 (Lazy’s Nightmare); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13 - Tercet egzotyczny - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Mumia powraca (Mummy Returns); horror kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, John Hannah, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Męska rzecz... - Bestia (Belly of the Beast) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Hongkong, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Ching Siu Tung; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Sarah Malakul Lane, Tom Wu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Przebudzona (Wide Awake); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Penelope Buitenhuis; wyk.:Missy Peregrym, Anthony Lemke, Scott Wickware, Derek McGrath; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Trójkąt bermudzki; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Jan Peszek, Grażyna Trela, Leonard Pietraszak, Barbara Sołtysik, Maria Probosz, Jan Jankowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 2/8 (Scalp ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - Dar (Czesław Miłosz); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 1 Kłopotliwy prezent (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La cadeau empoisonne); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 8/8 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 M jak miłość - odc. 815; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 551 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 552 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 77 - Nie rób drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 78 - Kukurydza, to podstępne warzywo; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - 5 + 5 km kobiet ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - 5 + 5 km kobiet kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1826; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (53); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Żona z Internetu (Email Order Brides); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - prolog; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - Bracia Golec i Krzysztof Cugowski; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:55 Bitwa na głosy - Halina Młynkowa i Maciej Miecznikowski; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:50 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Diamentowa pułapka (Rough cut); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Donald Siegel; wyk.:Burt Reynolds, Lesley Anne Down, David Niven, Timothy West; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Markiza Pompadour cz. 2/2 (Madame de Pompadour); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Robin Davis; wyk.:Helene de Fougerolles, Vincent Perez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (44); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Podkarpackie skarby 08:00 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Magazyn katolicki 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 21 (odc. 21); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Automobilni 17:20 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 17:40 Bez hamulców 17:55 Zakamarki przeszłości 18:15 Najwierniejsi z wiernych - Adar w Leżajsku 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 19:30 Aktualności 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 16 - Herbaciarnia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:26 Iskra w kamieniu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Newsroom - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:23 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 04:52 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:11 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:04 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 21 (odc. 21); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 4 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 5 8:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 2 8:45 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 4 8:55 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 5 9:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 2 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 21 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 I kto tu rządzi? Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 3 11:15 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 1 12:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 1 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 205 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 213 15:35 Robin Hood 17:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 2 21:25 KSW 15 News Odcinek: 8 21:30 Poznaj moich Spartan 23:15 Cela 1:45 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1518 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 1 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1407 - 1410 12:40 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 4 13:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 14:40 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 15:45 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 46 - 50 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jak w niebie 22:00 Ja, ty i on 0:20 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek 2:05 Arkana magii 3:25 Uwaga! 3:45 Nic straconego TV 4 5:15 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 6:00 VIP - program kulturalny 6:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 8:00 Galileo - odc. 158 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 1969 10:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 1969 11:00 Galileo - odc. 199 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 268 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Orlen Australia Tour 14:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 16:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 17:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 1986 17:25 Różowa Pantera - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 1969 17:55 Od suszy do powodzi - film dokumentalny, Austria 2010 19:00 Galileo - odc. 201 20:00 Ścieżka strachu - film kryminalny, USA 1990 22:25 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2011 23:25 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 1:55 Kłamca - thriller, USA 1997 3:45 Galileo 4:35 VIP - program kulturalny 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:14 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 121* - Wyrzuty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 122* - Niespodzianka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 123* - Zmiana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 124* - Kamień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 125* - Niebezpieczne interesy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 39/42 - O tym jak nie śmieliśmy zapytać (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Ja jsme se neodvazili zeptat); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Leśna brać; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Kanclerz - odc. 2; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 5/15* - Puste krzesło, czyli nie wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Odjazdy '95 - Hey; koncert 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 431 - Buntownik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Opolowanie - kabareton /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:05 M jak miłość - odc. 804; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 331; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 332; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Rajska wyspa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 15* seria II - Na Serbii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 "...bo marzę i śnię" - koncert Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Głos z tamtego świata; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Rudzki, Wanda Łuczycka, Tatiana Czechowska, Danuta Szflarska, Krystyna Feldman, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Maria Homerska, Marta Lipińska, Barbara Modelska, Bolesław Płotnicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 804; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Rajska wyspa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 3* - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 431 - Buntownik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1119* - Powrót Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Trzeba zabić tę miłość; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12